Fire, Ice and Cognac
by Absynthem
Summary: Ever wonder what was it that Arthur Weasely and Lucius Malfoy had against one another. Their anger and hatred for each other seem to go beyond differing political views. I see it as somthing to do with Molly. Rated R because I am not sure.
1. Default Chapter

Author notes: First Fanfic. Don't know where its going. Have an Idea but not sure. Review if you wish but do not flame.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Feel a little strange to be an adult engrossed in a children's book but what the hey.

DIAGON ALLEY

"_Argh!" as Arthur Weasely charged Lucius Malfoy._

"_Arthur, NO!" Molly shrieked at her husband and the wizard he was tussling with in broad daylight in front of the children. The children; Ron, Harry, Hermione and the rest Weasely clan were all cheering for Arthur. Draco alone was cheering for his father._

"_Arthur! Lucius Stop!" _

_At her saying of his name, Malfoy senior looked up to the eyes who once ruled his world allowing Arthur to sucker punch him. Two enormous hands reached to separate the combatants. "Arthur! And Mister Malfoy stop yer fightin in the streets. Yer disturbin the peace!" Hagrid had arrived and stopped the embarrassing scuffle before it escalated into a war of wands. The combatants eventually dispersed. Molly Weasely fussed over her husband and her words carried over to Lucius. _

"_Arthur Weasely! Fighting in the Middle of the Street with the likes of him! What were you thinking!!_

**MALFOY MANOR**

In his library, surrounded by his books and with a Cognac in hand, Lucius Malfoy looked the picture of composure despite the state of his robes. He should feel satisfied in laying a trap for Potter and using the blood traitors to do so. He should feel grim satisfaction and malicious anticipation. Suddenly, he hurled the snifter of Cognac into the fireplace.

"What does she mean the Likes of ME?"

A pop and small timid voice asks "Master, would like another Cognac while Toffee cleans?"

"GET OUT!" He snarled spitting at the small elf in the filthy dishtowel. A squeak and a whimper as he lashed out with his foot. The elf popped out of the room. His foot connected with the candelabra near the chair. His foot stung with the impact as did his pride.

_Picking on the help again? IF only your looks and money could buy a consideration of those you deem beneath you. _A phantom voice asks in his mind. The voice is husky and full of humor. A ghost of a woman not dead. The eighteen year old voice of a woman who looked at him this night with loathing and fear.

"You would never guess would you, Arthur, that I was your beloved Molly's first lover!"

His laugh was bitter as he stalked towards the crystal decanter with Louis Tre the only muggle thing he liked. He gripped the glass and sloshed half the bottle into the glass.

Downed half of that before he made it to his chair, the brooding chair as Narcissa called it. That particular vexing woman was intelligent enough to keep out of his way this night. She took one look at his face and decided that she needed to go visit a cousin in Romania for the rest of the week. Ostensibly to get over the tear of having to send their only child to school, the selfish bitch was probably rendezvousing with her latest paramour.

_Perhaps I asked Arthur is Molly still whimpers when she comes? If she still comes, with that Clod Weasely pawing her._ His bitter smile was practically a snarl. But he could not delude himself, if the number of Weasely children were any indication, the Weasely marriage bed was warm as his was cold.

_Fire and Ice. When ever Molly and I meet, the sparks fly. _Another gulp of Cognac and he started to warm. _Unfortunate that the Cognac cannot warm my heart or my soul. I remember the fire that warmed me. _The smell of her hair and the taste of her mouth still filled him. He groaned. After all these years, she still haunted him.

_We both knew that our connection could never be severed. A throaty laugh followed. How long have you spent trying to forget me? To forget our last year at Hogwart's? Even as your pureblooded perfect hostess twitched beneath you silently enduring your effort to secure an heir, how often did you wish it was me?_

_Never! I have never compared you to Narcissa! _

_Liar! Remember me . . . . Remember us . . . ._

Hogwart's Eighteen years ago

"Prewett! I would release those second years if I were you. "Lucius Malfoy, Head boy and unadulterated Prince of Slytherin voice held the hint of concern. His smirk belied the tone in his voice. "I would hate for it to be said that the Head Girl was prone to bias against those not of her house." He smoothed his long hair carelessly. His father hated that he had decided to let it go long over the summer. Lucius knew the old-fashioned elegant style suited him.

"Malfoy.", Molly Prewett straightened her back forcing her not inconsiderable bosom more into prominence. "I would hate to have it said the Head Boy lets Slimy little Beasts who spy on Girls in the Lavoratory get away with it solely because they wear Green and Silver on their Robes." Her voice rose and made the words capitalized with her emphasis.

"Really Prewett. I am shocked!" Lucius adopted both voice and face to his mock outrage.

"How novel! I found something that could Shock a Malfoy!" Molly kept her grip on both the little rodents as she whirled them to face Lucius. "What shocks you I wonder? The fact they did it or that that they got caught."

"The fact they were foolish enough to get caught. I shall have to deduct house points for conduct unbecoming a Slytherin." Molly's eyes went wide and she took in a great rush of air. Lucius knew from previous experience she was building up steam for a torrent of insults and display of temper. It truly amazed him that anyone related to the Blacks could be sorted into Gryffindor and be that passionate about Right and Wrong of all things.

"Ah! Mister Malfoy and Miss Prewett!" Said a cheerful voice to their left. Headmaster Albus Dumbledoore came into view. "I was looking for you two for a special project and here to my great delight I find you both together."

"Headmaster!" Molly and Lucius said together!

"Misters Pritchet and Bracknov should be reporting to The Groundskeepers cottage as they have detention for spying on their female classmates. I am sure a three weeks of mucking out the Thestral's stalls will educate them as to their folly", Dumbledore smiled like a kindly grandfather. "Now sirs, Go!"

The two boys fled leaving only Molly and Lucius to await the announcement of their '**special**' project.

Next one is their special project.


	2. Project Hell!

"Special project Headmaster?" Molly asked looking flustered. She felt a little put out by the sudden appearance of Dumbledoore whose presence kept her from blistering Malfoy like he deserved. Her hands made fluttery birdlike motions in her agitation. Malfoy merely smirked and quirked an eyebrow at Dumbledoore.

"Ah, yes. It has come to my attention that interhouse competition for the school cup is breeding a little too much animosity between students." Dumbledoore paused and seemed to lose his train of thought for a moment. The pause went on long enough for Molly began to feel the urge to fidget.

Get on with it you old fool! Malfoy wanted to shout out him. However, Lucius could not let Prewett see him give any sign of impatience. To weaken before a Gryffindor and a woman, it would go against the grain for a Malfoy. 

"Headmaster?" Molly's voice broke out of her. She looked horrified for a moment.

"Why last week, two Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs got into an altercation after the Quidditch match", Dumbledoore continued as if he had never stopped. "The teaching staff and I have determined that each year will form a team with which to compete against one another for a series of challenges. The head of house will each pick members out of each year that they feel best represent their houses. There will be various awards handed out and the competition will continue up until the seventh year graduates. "

Lucius could not contain his outrage. _What in the name of Salazar Slytherin was the man thinking. _What he actually said was" Headmaster, you must be joking. There is no competition that any one of the lower years could hope to defeat the seventh year students even working all the years together."

"As much as I hate to find myself doing so, I agree with Malfoy. ", Molly looked honestly disgusted by the thought. "I cannot see how a first year team could have any chance against a seventh or even a third. " Lucius smirked at her and her lips puckered in disgust.

"Trust in the Heads of Houses. " Dumbledoore clapped his hands in anticipation. " WE have made the challenges specific to each year, but each team must get to the same location to find the item and clue for the next challenge. We modeled it after the ancient Tri Wizard challenge a bit. We also threw in something called a treasure hunt from the muggle game of the same name. There will be no warning when the teams will be called. Now, each of you must gather the prefects and tell them to get all of the students back to their common rooms for the Head of each House to explain the rules and requirements for each student. "

Dumbledoor gestured with his hands. Shooing them on. Molly gave Lucius one final glare for heading off to gather the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects and explain. It was a system they had worked before. Early on their first day as both Head Boy and Head Girl, they had laid out the ground rules so that they would have to speak to each other as little as possible.

Lucius chuckled to himself. Gave Dumbledoore a low bow and turned to walk steadily away. Never realizing the smile that played on Dumbledoore's mouth. Dumbledoore was meddling. He knew it was dangerous. He had hopes for Lucius. Buried miles under all that cold propriety and pure blood drivel he had been weaned on, there existed a heart. Dumbledoore was intent on having Molly awaken it. Dumbledoore sighed to himself. He knew Arthur Weasely loved her and she was growing to love him. But, Molly brought more true emotion out of Lucius than any other person. In order to awaken the conscience in Lucius and a handful of other Slytherins, Dumbledoore was willing to sacrifice the sweet, gentle love of Arthur Weasely and so much more.

**The Green house-the past**

Molly was practically running to the green house. She knew that Professor Sprout the new Head of Hufflepuff had her prefects meet there once a day to discuss was going on in their house without the interference of the other house members. She had her prefects treat her students like her beloved plants: much monitoring, a little pruning, with lots of showering encouragement the way she herself treated them.

_That Bloody GIT! I hope I am not chosen for the team. It will undoubtedly contain Malfoy and I can only tolerate so much time with him. Every time we patrol, I have to resist the urge to drop him in the Vanishing closet. Or see if I convince Peeves that he has dung bombs under that cloak he always wears. Merlin ! Is he never warm or is his black heart too shriveled to pump blood properly?_

Molly burst into the Greenhouse at full speed without as much as a knock. She stopped short when she realized this and flushed all the way to her hair. _Bloody Hell! That over bred pompous cretin has me forgetting my manners. _It did not help her embarrassment that wands were pointed her way and they were all staring at her like she had a tarantula on her head.

"Um, Hello!" Molly's hair and her face were beginning to match. "Ummm, All prefects need to have the students in their common rooms immediately after dinner for a special announcement. Umm That's all. Sorry to bother you!" Molly fled. The giggles overtook her the way to the Gryffindor tower.

**The Present- Malfoy Manor**

Lucius awoke with a groan. Dobey was standing before him with his Hangover potion. He had slept in the damned chair again. The clock read you are late! He had ten minutes to get to the carriage to take Draco to the train. He kicked Dobey as a matter of habit and apparated to his room. Two muttered spells his clothes were changed and his hair was dressed.

"Draco! We mustn't be late for the Train!"

Next chappy- the train and Arthur


End file.
